


[Podfic] Long-Term

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor



Series: Two Related Good Omens Podfics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, outsider pov, pre-wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: A multivoice podfic of "Long-Term" by idiopathicsmile.Aziraphale and Crowley discuss their wedding vows with a human officiant.(Nominally a sequel to "By Definition" (podfichere), but you don't need to have heard/read that one to understand this one.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Two Related Good Omens Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628494
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2019





	[Podfic] Long-Term

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long-Term](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703515) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



****

**narrator:** shmaylor  
**minister:** aethel  
**aziraphale:** elaineofshalott  
**crowley:** secretsofluftnarp  
cover art & editing by secretsofluftnarp  


**length:** 11 min 52 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/LongTerm.mp3)**  



End file.
